The present invention relates generally to the field of operator carried camera supports and pertains particularly to an improved camera support for hand held cameras.
Camera movement by an operator has an important role in the quality of video taping and moving pictures. Smoothness of movement of the camera on its support and movement of the support by the operator is important for the quality of the film. It is difficult for an individual to hold a hand held movie or video camera reasonably steady and move it smoothly while filming a typical moving target. This is difficult whether the operator is moving or standing still and is particularly difficult when both the target and operator are moving. It is particularly difficult for the average person to get good pictures while walking, running or climbing stairs during filming of a moving target. This difficulty in holding hand held movie and video cameras steady often results in blurry, jerky and unstable pictures.
The motions of a camera for aiming it during shooting of scenes are referred to as pan, tilt and roll. As used in the art and herein, xe2x80x9cpanxe2x80x9d is a movement of the camera about a vertical axis generally along its vertical support axis. xe2x80x9cTiltxe2x80x9d identifies a motion about a horizontal axis that is at a right angle or 90 degrees to the axis of the lens. Finally, xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d means rotation about an axis parallel to the lens axis.
Some attempts have been made in the past to provide means for steadying a movie or video camera while both the subject and operator are moving. These attempts have been largely directed to large commercial cameras and involve providing expensive systems including a large harness with a spring supported camera support frame. These are unsuitable for the average consumer. The inventor has developed and discloses in co-pending applications Ser. No. 09/923,467, filed Aug. 6, 2001; and Ser. No. 09/954,917, filed Sep. 17, 2001 supports that overcome many of the problems of the prior art for personal cameras for the average consumer. However, these devices have some drawbacks to which the present invention is directed. Among the drawback are that the camera tends to swing too easily and at excessive amplitude at times.
There is an evident need for an improved stabilizing support for personal hand held cameras.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing support for personal hand held movie cameras that overcome the above problems of the prior art.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the present invention, a hand held movie camera comprises a first frame having a hand grip and at least one pivot mount spaced from said hand grip, a second frame pivotally mounted to said first frame at said pivot mount, and a camera mount on said second frame member disposed below said pivot mount so that the camera swings free of the support in at least one direction.